Pazuzu
Pazuzu is a demon in the series. History Pazuzu is the god of the southwest wind known for bringing famine during dry seasons, and locusts during rainy seasons. Recent research suggests Pazuzu may have been associated with a cold, northeasterly wind. Pazuzu was said to be invoked in amulets which combat the powers of the malicious goddess, and hated rival, Lamashtu, who was believed to cause harm to mother and child during childbirth. Although Pazuzu is, himself, an evil spirit, he drives away other evil spirits, thus protecting humans against plagues and misfortunes. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Element Race *Megami Tensei II: Tyrant Race, Boss *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Element Race (''MT) / Tyrant Race, Boss (MTII) *''Shin Megami Tensei'' (SegaCD): Tyrant Race *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Vile Race *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Vile Race *Last Bible, Boss (GameGear ver.) *Another Bible: Tyrant Race *Last Bible Special'' *''Persona 3 FES'' / Portable: Devil Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Devil Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Devil Arcana *Persona 5: Devil Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Devil Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Vile Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Evil Class *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Icon Class *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Vile Race, Boss *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Vile Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Vile Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II After defeating the Minotaur in the Devil Busters game, the protagonist finds a strange statue in the game and unseals it, revealing Pazuzu. Pazuzu reveals that he is a servant of God and that the hero and his friend are the Messiahs destined to save the world from the demons that came through a rift created during the nuclear war 35 years prior. Giving the protagonist a handheld computer and the Demon Summoning Program, Pazuzu warns about demons invading the shelter before departing. Once they reach the surface, Pazuzu commands that the two join with his servant Orthrus at the Princess Hotel in Shinagawa, and head to the ruins of Tokyo Tower after a witch who betrayed him. The witch reveals that Pazuzu is simply using the two to gain power over Bael and the protagonist agrees with her, causing the friend, who is still loyal to Pazuzu, to depart with Orthrus. It is later revealed that Pazuzu is truly aligned with God and the other demons view him as a traitor because of this. The hero and the witch end up having to defeat and behead him in order to pass onwards. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Pazuzu is the demon ally of DB Mikanagi. He appears as a regular mob in the temple area of Ueno's Mirage gold level instance and as one of the supporting mobs in Samael's boss room in the gold level of Shinagawa's Catacombs of the Templar Knight. ''Persona 4'' Pazuzu specializes in Darkness spells and can be obtained through Shuffle Time in the Secret Laboratory. ''Persona 5'' Pazuzu is the fifth Persona of the Devil Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. He is one of three Personas to learn the Bad Beat skill and the first Persona that the protagonist can use in battle to use Eigaon. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Pazuzu yields a Maeiga skill card. Pazuzu can be used to help pass the High Counter skill on to Seth should the protagonist not possess a High Counter skill card. Fusing the Lachesis and Neko Shogun from the Strength Confidant's earlier requests will produce Pazuzu. Leveling a Dakini to learn High Counter and fusing her with Pazuzu will result in a Horus that knows High Counter which can be used to complete the request for Caroline and Justine. ''Last Bible'' Pazuzu is the Reaper of Last Bible world, created by Lasobelak. He can be obtained via Fusion accidents. ''DemiKids Light/Dark Version'' Known as Pazuzom Known as Pazu and has the power Repugnant. ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Pazuzu is the leader of the Imperium forces on Jin's route. He is faced in the Dark Palace and his role is similar to Scathach. Unlike her he does not put Akira to sleep before the battle. After the battle he flees with Jin following him. The others attempt to follow as well but the doors close. He has Rand sacrificed to the seal that holds his master Belzebu and forces Jin to release him. Pazuzu is killed by his master after he is freed as he has served his purpose. ''Devil Survivor'' Pazuzu is the Demon Companion for Tadashi Nikaido. He can only be fused under certain conditions. This demon can be unlocked either by defeating Pazuzu before defeating Kaido on the 5th Day (if the player fails to save Keisuke Takagi from being killed by Kaido), or by initiating Naoya's ending through speaking to Kaido first. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Last Bible'' ''Another Bible'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Pazuzom= |-| Pazu= ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Pazuzom= |-| Pazu= ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' 5th Day= Pazuzu appears as a separate demon, complete with its own team in both of these battles. |-| Summonable Demon= ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia *In his designs from Megami Tensei II and Shin Megami Tensei II, Pazuzu's left arm is raised. This contrasts most depictions of Pazuzu on statues or the like where his right arm is raised. Category:Mesopotamian Mythology Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Messiah Riser Bosses Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Last Bible Bosses